The heads of wood golf clubs have conventionally undergone many improvements, and in particular, various proposals have been made with respect to the face portion for hitting the ball. Generally, the central region of the face portion is the region that hits the ball most often, and therefore its mechanical strength has been improved by increasing its thickness. On the other hand, the region on the toe side or heel side of the central region has a lower thickness than the central region. With the golf club head disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which is one example of this type of golf club, an X-shaped thick portion is formed in the center of the face portion, and the thickness is reduced in the other regions. Accordingly, even if the impact point shifts from the center of the face portion to the toe side or the heel side, the impact region easily bends due to having a low thickness, and the restitution performance is high. It is therefore possible to suppress a reduction in flight-distance.